Argus
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Harry guarda un secreto, uno que lo conducida a tomar una desicion, afortunadamente no estara totalemnete solo.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, asi que esto solo es un fanfiction para compartir con todos.

**Resumen: **Harry guarda un secreto que Draco conoce, y ahora debera renunciar a el para verle feliz.

**Argus**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

Siguió caminando en silencio, mientras la suave brisa de la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, no quería seguir caminando, pero sabia que era inevitable, su mano derecha aferro con fuerza la daga que había recibido hace tantos años, el mismo que lleva a todas partes, el mismo que en este momento era el causante de su dolor, dio una vuelta ocultándose entre los árboles, el lugar era oscuro y húmedo, pero continuo su marcha, sabia muy en el fondo que era la única forma de asegurarse de darle un final a su situación, con gran agilidad se movió ocultándose en las sombras hasta llegar cerca del claro, el mismo donde hace tantos años viviera los momentos mas felices de su vida, alcanzó ver una figura, y un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

**Ante tu presencia esperando una respuesta,**

**La misma que me condenara a un triste final,**

**Escucho como cae la lluvia quejumbrosa,**

**Y tú eres lo único en lo que puedo llegar a pensar.**

Deslizo su cuerpo con cuidado para mantener el equilibrio y apoyo su cabeza cerca del tronco de un gran árbol, su mirada quedo perdida en la silueta que estaba a mas de 50 metros de distancia, conocía cada detalle de sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus miradas, no había nada que no conociera, no existía ningún secreto sobre esa figura que no conociera, desgraciadamente esa verdad era la causante de su estancia en ese lugar, era el motivo por el cual esperaba el milagro de que algún día volviera estar en sus brazos, volver a respirar su aliento y perderse en esos ojos que le habían robado el corazón, pero como todos sus sueños se vieron destruidos cuando vio a alguien mas llegar al lugar, y un nuevo dolor inundo su alma cuando una lagrima cayo por sus ojos al ver como ambas siluetas se abrazaban para unir sus labios de forma apasionada.

Recordaba con precisión el momento en que su corazón se había visto atrapado por esa presencia, cada vez que se encontraban una suave sensación se extendía por su cuerpo, y con cada día, cada encuentro, cada instante en que sus miradas se encontraban un pedazo de su alma era entregada, esa sensación había crecido, ya habían pasado mas de tres años, muchos días paseando por los pasillo del inmenso castillo, en silencio sin poder confiar a nadie su oscuro secreto, muchas tardes inmerso en grandes libros intentando olvidar el olor de su piel, el color de sus ojos y el timbre de su voz sin lograrlo, y largas noches en vela buscando encontrarlo en algún pasillo, solo para verle de lejos, y dejar que sus sueños sean invadidos por su presencia atormentándolo sin cesar

**No sé cuanto tiempo sea necesario,**

**Instantes que destrozan a mi corazón,**

**Preguntas sin respuestas, son las que me atormentan,**

**Por que no has descubierto mi secreto.**

Dejo que ambas sombras se alejaran, mientras que cada una de sus ilusiones se destruían, ya que al mismo tiempo la lluvia caía con mas fuerza borrando las lagrimas en sus mejillas, siempre había sido conciente de que esto pasaría, que jamás lograría decirle cuento le amaba, jamás podría volver a besar sus labios, ni a sentir esas manos sobre su piel, jamás volvería a ocurrir, por que esa noche había estado bajo los efectos del vino.

Les observo partir, mientras un grito de dolor y furia viajo por el bosque mientras un trueno también le acompañaba, por que no podía odiarle, jamás lo haría, el no era culpable de su dolor, por que jamás le había dicho a nadie de sus sentimientos, jamás pidió ayuda, por que siempre fue conciente de que su amor era algo prohibido, algo que todos verían como una aberración, solo la madre naturaleza comprendía su sufrimiento, dejo que su cuerpo cayera al piso, que el frío le envolviera con amor, cerro sus ojos rogando por que todo terminara, y rezo por encontrar un poco de paz para su alma atormentada, sintió como su corazón se partía por la mitad y la vida se escapa de su cuerpo, pero en su mente solo estaba presente la figura de su único amor.

**No comprendes que tu cercanía me mata,**

**Que tus palabras me han robado la razón,**

**Es solo el recuerdo de tu voz muy lejana,**

**Lo que me mantiene en este mundo.**

Las decoraciones en el comedor eran elegantes y finas, estaban reunidas las familias de mayor renombre, varias parejas bailaban con suavidad al ritmo de una hermosa música, en el techo podía verse el cielo nublado por la tormenta que caía desde hace solo unas horas, los rayos dibujaban figuras crueles, que desgraciadamente ninguno de los presentes en la fiesta pudo advertir.

Las mesas ofrecían los mejores platillos, este era uno de los mas grandes eventos desde la caída de Voldemort, ya que no todos los días se celebraban los despósales de un Malfoy, varios Slytherin que se encontraban en el lugar y no podían evitar ver con cierta envidia a la pareja, ambos vestidos de negro, elegantes y con una presencia que cautivaba e intimidaba a todo el que posaba su mirada en ellos, nada podría empeñar este momento, o al menos eso pensaban todos los reunidos en el comedor de Hogwarts hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar un aire frío, y los recién casados solo tuvieron que ver hacia la entrada para saber algo estaba mal.

**Por favor dime mi bien amada,**

**Dime lo que tu corazón ocultándome esta,**

**Y si es tu deseo que yo te entregue mi alma**

**Debo informarte que siempre ha sido tuya.**

En la puerta un hombre de casi tres metros de alto avanzaba, a su paso dejaba una estela de agua, podía verse que había estado caminando bajo la lluvia, Draco Malfoy dio un paso al frente sus ojos grises brillaron con furia al ver interrumpida su fiesta, pero antes de pronuncia alguna palabra alcanzo a ver lo que el semi-gigante llevaba en brazos, el lugar permaneció en silencio cuando el cuerpo que Hagrid cargaba con tanto cuidado fue depositado en una de las mesas frente a la pareja, Severus Snape dio un paso al frente, mientras su mano se acercaba al cuello comprobando que no había pulso.

"**Esta Muerto"**

Hagrid dio media vuelta marchando hacia la puerta, sus ojos negros carecían del brillo calido que siempre habían tenido, parecían dos pozos sin fondo y de alguna forma los que vieron esos ojos supieron que era un cuerpo sin alma, Hagrid sabia lo que ocasionaría esa boda, no era ningún tonto, había visto el brillo en los ojos de Harry cada ves que se topaba con el Profesor Snape, el había comprendido el amor secreto que le profesaba, pero desgraciadamente ese mismo amor no era correspondido.

Había intentado por todos los medios que Harry no se enterara de la boda de Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, se había llevado lejos a Harry, donde nadie pudiera lastimarlo, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, de alguna forma Harry se había enterado y regreso para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, no fue raro para el encontrar el cuerpo de Harry a las orillas del bosque, el sabia muy dentro de su corazón que esa boda significaría el fin de Harry James Potter, sus pasos se detuvieron justo en el marco de la entrada, y controlando el dolor que sentía hablo.

"**Que sean muy felices"**

Las puestas se cerraron dejando el lugar silencio, ya no había risas, ni música, tuvieron que pasar mas de diez minutos para que la gente reaccionará y empezaran los murmullos, Draco Malfoy no se movió de su lugar, no podía hacerlo, sabia que no debía enviar la invitación de su boda a Harry, sabia de los sentimientos del joven Gryffindor, pero quería demostrarle que había logrado quitarle el amor de Severus Snape, mas nunca pensó que el muy tonto se suicidaría, por que el sabia que esa daga en el corazón era la que Snape la había regalado hace mas de tres años, su mas preciada posesión, se mordió levemente su labio cuando vio la mirada de su esposo, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, sabia lo cruel que podría llegar a ser su esposo si se enteraba de la verdad sobre su boda, por que sabia que Snape apreciaba a Potter, al menos como ser humano, aunque nunca lo admitiera ante ninguna persona.

**Puedo ahora morir sin remordimientos,**

**Con el recuerdo de tus labios sobre mi piel,**

**No me importa ser consumido por el fuego eterno,**

**Es un precio justo que yo no negare.**

Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy fueron los únicos Slytherin que estuvieron presentes en el funeral de Harry James Potter, muy a pesar de lo que todos pudieran pesar solo hubo un par de Gryffindor, para ser exactos solo Ginny Weasley y Neville Logbottom, asistieron varios Revenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero no hubo miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ni del Ministerio de Magia, ni medios de comunicación, desde hacia varios años Harry se había retirado de la vida publica y vivía en una cabaña con Hagrid en Noruega, cerca de una reserva de Dragones, pero era muy poco lo se sabia de su persona.

Hagrid no había asistido, nadie sabia que había sucedido con el después de dejar el cuerpo de Harry en la boda de Snape y Malfoy, nadie sabia el motivo por el cual el joven se había suicidado, pero Snape no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa por lo ocurrido, aunque no ni el mismo podia explicar el por que.

A lo lejos unas siluetas veían como poco a poco se retiraba la gente que había acudido al entierro de Harry James Potter, una mujer de cabello largo y de color rojo derramo varias lagrimas, mientras un hombre de cabello negros y alborotados la abrazaba consolándola, unos ojos azules observaban con furia a la ultima pareja que permanecía frente a la tumba del que en vida fuera su ahijado, mientras un hombre de cabello rubio algo canoso dejaba escapar un suspiro de tristeza, los cuatro sabían del inmenso amor que Harry tenia por Severus, un amor que había estado oculto ante todos, uno que lo había arrojado a la desesperación ocasionando su suicidio.

"**Todo va estar bien"**

Susurro la voz del niño que camina hacia ellos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con ternura y una pequeña pizca de dolor, mientras en sus labios mantenía una hermosa sonrisa, por unos momentos se giro para ver partir a Severus y Draco, ambos tomados de la mano, era conciente que su amor jamás podría ser correspondido, pues siempre le había pertenecido a Draco, solo podía desear que ambos fueran felices, siguió su camino hacia sus padres y amigos, nunca podría dejar de amarlo, por que su amor seria eterno como su alma.

"**Esperenme¡¡¡¡"**

El grito tomo por sorpresa a todos, mas pronto pudieron distinguir a Hagrid correr hacia donde ellos estaban, no fueron necesarias las explicaciones, todos sabían que Hagrid siempre seguiría a Harry adonde fuera, no importaba que fuese hasta la misma puerta de la muerte, una ves que todos estuvieron reunidos las seis siluetas empezaron a caminar alejándose, sus risas fueron llevadas por el viento mientras Snape daba una ultima mirada a la solitaria tumba, los labios de Harry se movieron murmurando unas palabras que también el viento se llevo.

"**Amar es entregarlo todo,**

**Sin reservas, ni condiciones, **

**Aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**

Su cuerpo se tenso levemente al escuchar en el viento la voz de Potter murmurar unas palabras, sus ojos negros buscaron en los alrededores pero no había nadie mas, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras abrazaba a su esposo y empezaban a platicar, sin saber que unos ojos verdes le veían con inmenso amor, para después partir de este mundo junto a su familia, sin jamás comprender que el verdadero amor había escapado de sus manos, y solo lo sabría varios años después cuando Draco perdido en alcohol le confesara la verdad, solo entonces volvería a esa misma tumba para reunirse con el verdadero amor.

"**Es mejor morir sabiendo la verdad, que vivir una cruel mentira"**

********************************************************************

Detalles:

Argus. Griego. Brillante

***********************************************************************

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y colaboracion, procurare mejorar en las siguientes composiciones.

He agregado el descargo de resposabilidad para evitar cualquier problema de autor.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt


End file.
